


Canis aureus

by lieutenant_kasatka



Category: Original Work
Genre: For Science!, M/M, Modern Era, оборотни
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_kasatka/pseuds/lieutenant_kasatka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Везение - вещь специфическая. Когда тебя берет на диплом известный специалист и зовет работать летом в заповеднике - это, определенно, везение. А когда этот самый специалист, помимо всего прочего, оказывается оборотнем, в которых ты, как ученый, поверить не можешь - это то ли сверхъестественная удача, то ли совсем наоборот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Вы знаете, что такое жизнь биолога? Не биохимика в маске и новеньком халате, собирающего урожай форезов, не физиолога, работающего с хорошим оборудованием, не тех, кому дают нобелевские премии по медицине, а, что называется, полевого биолога, который возится с живой природой?  
Это совершенно особые люди, которые тебя окружают.  
Это тугие мышцы змеи, обвивающейся вокруг твоих пальцев, мягкий комок горячих перьев в твоих руках, агрессивно щелкающий клювом, сон почти на голой земле в уютном коконе спальника, жизнь в деревянных домах без отопления; это легкость, с которой человек прямо в одежде лезет в воду и одалживает майку товарищу; это просторы, леса и моря, жизнь, бьющаяся мощными толчками под твоими пальцами, это ветер, бездонное небо, звон металлических кружек и походной посуды, это спор о том, кто сегодня моет посуду в холодной воде, потому что никто не хочет посвящать свое время отскребанию окаменелостей из овсянки. Это бесконечная любовь к миру и к людям, с которыми тебе приходится жить бок о бок в месяцы практик и экспедиций. Это утро, которое начинается со стука немытой ложки о кружку.   
На самом деле, почти невозможно рассказать словами так, чтобы городские люди это почувствовали. Впрочем, может это и к лучшему, потому что не все способны увидеть счастье в такой жизни. Ванька же — Иван Троепольский, согласно документам, — только в такой жизни настоящую радость и находил, и теперь ему предстояло на долгие месяцы уехать работать на небольшую биологическую станцию.  
Надо сказать, что Ваньке всегда везло. Нет, обычно ему катастрофически не везло в мелочах, зато везло в главном. Впрочем, в одну из самых больших своих удач Ванька и сам верил не до конца.  
Сергей Владимирович Божецкий, прекрасный специалист, запершийся отшельником на заповедных территориях у Черного моря, неожиданно согласился взять себе парня на диплом. При условии, что Ванька приедет на станцию на полтора месяца и будет батрачить на благо науки и станции, а не просто плевать в потолок и переписывать чьи-то статьи.  
Если это и должно было отпугнуть будущего дипломника, то план не сработал — обещание того, что Ваньке придется ходить на обходы, работать по хозяйству и дополнительно дежурить на сетках привело его в окончательный и бесповоротный восторг.   
Восторг не померк даже за двое суток тряски в душном плацкартном вагоне, неумолимо раскалявшемся под палящим южным солнцем, как и за последующие пару часов в обшарпанном советском автобусе. Автобус, в котором отчаянно воняло соляркой и рыбными консервами, медленно полз по серпантину в горах. Горячий воздух лениво втекал в Ванькины легкие, и, казалось, что дороге не будет конца, но он все равно оставался в радостном возбуждении.  
Когда пытка отечественным транспортом закончилась, на побережье у небольшого поселка его встретила молодая девушка, примерно его ровесница. Загорелая почти до черноты, с вьющимися, неукротимыми проволочными волосами, выгоревшими в десяток светлых оттенков, она с завидной уверенностью выцепила Ваньку из группы сосредоточенных отдыхающих.  
— Ваня? — уточнила она на всякий случай, но, кажется, обращалась она скорее к его походному рюкзаку, служившему лучшим подтверждением ее теории. Ванька кивнул, и она улыбнулась в ответ. — Очень приятно, я Лена, работаю на станции второй год, — она улыбнулась так заразительно, что он невольно скопировал улыбку. — Пойдем, обед через сорок минут, а нам идти не меньше получаса.  
Ванька подтянул лямки рюкзака, не зная, чем занять руки — первые минуты знакомства часто давались ему нелегко, и, дождавшись, пока Лена двинется вперед, последовал за ней. Мелкие камешки хрустели о плотно сбитый песок дороги под подошвами его ботинок, теплый воздух лениво плыл, подгоняемый ветром со стороны ласково плещущегося моря. Жизнь казалась непозволительной роскошью.  
Небольшая биостанция спряталась под пологом редколесья. Часть построек словно рассыпалась из чьей-то горсти по голому пологому склону в сторону моря, другие оставались укрыты среди низкорослых фисташковых деревьев и колючих кустарников — Ванька успел ободраться о несколько веток по дороге. Белесые царапины смотрелись морской пеной на загорелой коже предплечий.  
Все вокруг цвело. Огромные розовые свечи соцветий скумпии светились яркими пятнами среди нежной зелени, сорные растения, усыпанные мелкими цветами, по обочинам дороги боролись за жизнь. Воздух пах летом, морской солью и звенел стрекотом насекомых.  
Лена провела его через ограду станции. Заповедная территория, охраняемая государством, была отграничена невысоким забором, скорее формальной, чем реальной преградой. Впрочем, сам заповедник раскинулся гораздо шире территории станции, и посторонних сюда действительно практически не пускали. Но этой проблемой занимались отдельные люди, а сотрудники станции могли спокойно работать в самом сердце запретной территории.  
На биостанции было пустынно, только пара человек о чем-то беседовала в отдалении. Как объяснила Ленка, это было нормально для этого сезона — наплыв людей приходился в основном на июль-август, когда заканчивались сессии и практики у большинства студентов и преподавателей. И велела наслаждаться одиночеством, потому что буквально через месяц, по её словам, он будет с ностальгией вспоминать этот июнь и отсутствие очередей в столовой и в душе.  
Помимо двух сидевших на солнце человек Ванька вскоре увидел еще одного. На лавке лежал мужчина средних лет, закинув ногу на ногу и заслонив лицо книгой. По себе Ванька знал, что поза ужасно неудобная — руки довольно быстро затекают держать книжку, а солнечный ореол вокруг страницы мешает читать, но, кажется, все это мало беспокоило незнакомца. Тот увлеченно щурился в свой сборник шахматных задач, который, судя по увиденной Ванькой обложке, гарантировал сотню заданий повышенной сложности.  
— Он что, для удовольствия его читает? — тихонько спросил Троепольский. Не то что бы он был удивлен, среди биологов можно было найти людей всех мастей и любой степени эксцентричности, так что релаксация с задачником была еще вполне приемлемой.  
Ленка фыркнула:  
— Хуже, наивное дитя лета. Он их для удовольствия решает. С ним уже в шахматы никто на станции и играть-то не соглашается, даже когда кончается алкоголь и теряется последняя колода карт, — улыбнулась она едва ли не с гордостью, будто сама научила этого человека виртуозной игре.   
— А кто это, кстати?  
Девушка только загадочно улыбнулась, но потом раскололась, распираемая желанием вывалить на него как можно больше информации, желательно, ошеломительной.  
— Это и есть Божецкий, — прошептала она с довольным видом. Вид стал еще более довольным, когда Ванька сперва с сомнением поглядел на неё, затем, с еще большим сомнением — на человека на лавке.  
Не то что бы он как-то по-особому представлял его себе, но встреча действительно вышла неожиданной, и совсем не такой, какой она рисовалась Ваньке в воображении. Он представлял себе, как они встретятся в достаточно рабочей обстановке, как он увидит этого не по возрасту известного специалиста, как они обсудят его грядущую работу… Ну, словом, он ждал, что та самая большая наука, в которую, он кажется, отыскал тропинку, начнется как-то… солиднее, что ли. Но светило современной орнитологии Сергей Владимирович грелся на солнце в выгоревшей майке и совершенно не обращал на него никакого внимания.  
— Слушай, мне, наверное, надо пойти поздороваться? — наконец, спохватился Ванька. — А то я ему такие письма писал, упрашивая взять к себе.  
Лена сделала страшные глаза и замотала головой:  
— Не думай даже, в обеденный перерыв он не выносит, когда ему мешают. Испортишь отношения быстрее, чем успеешь представиться.  
Ванька недоуменно нахмурился, но в итоге так ничего и не сказал. Услышанное предвещало в жизни на станции много чудес. Впрочем, в первую очередь, оно предвещало обед.  
Остаток дня после обеда прошел в суматохе того типа, которую Ванька так недолюбливал. Распаковывание вещей, обживание своего угла, экскурсия по территории — естественно, по страшной жаре середины дня.  
С другими работниками станции и практикантами он познакомился за обедом — неугомонная Ленка усадила его почти в середину общего стола и принялась представлять ему будущих коллег и друзей. Он был страшно ей за это признателен, потому что знакомство с давно сложившимся коллективом — дело всегда для новичка нелегкое, но с легкой руки девушки все прошло как по маслу. Она смеялась и шутила, рассказывая всякие глупости о людях, с которыми знакомила его — по крайней мере, о тех, о ком субординация позволяла. Людей постарше и посолиднее она представляла куда более сдержанно, но многие все равно улыбались.  
В первую очередь, она указала ему на Сашу и Серегу, приблизительно их ровесников, с которыми Ваньке и предстояло жить в одном доме. Серега только ухмыльнулся, мол, пусть болтает, мы с тобой потом обмоем твой приезд и нормально познакомимся; Саша сидел неуловимо сердитый, слегка нахмурив свои белесые брови, чуднО смотревшиеся на загорелом лице. Потом были представлены парочка гидробиологов — постарше и помладше — достаточно молодой миколог, ботаник — ленкин научный руководитель, и крайне пожилой, но очень добродушный специалист по грызунам. Ванька вежливо улыбался и судорожно старался запомнить имена, с которыми у него всегда были проблемы. К моменту знакомства с парой человек технического персонала и сотрудниками кухни он окончательно сдался в нелегкой борьбе с собственной памятью и просто послушно кивал.  
На обеде Божецкий так и не появился, но, как ему потом объяснили, это был нормальный порядок вещей — Сергей Владимирович только завтракал вместе со всеми и изредка ужинал, в остальное время предпочитая уединение. Да и небольшой одноэтажный домик с чердаком, выкрашенный выгоревшей, облупившейся на солнце краской нежного василькового цвета, в котором он жил, стоял в некотором отдалении от большинства зданий на станции.   
Дом ему показали во время экскурсии по станции, которую для него устроила всё та же Лена. Ванька чувствовал себя единственным птенцом в гнезде, вокруг которого хлопочут родители, но был действительно благодарен девушке за всё, что она успела сделать для него всего за один насыщенный день. Она много и заразительно смеялась, сглаживая все неровности в разговоре, рассказывала ему о станции и об их жизни, умудряясь в то же время активно допрашивать самого Ваньку на предмет его увлечений. Он охотно — неожиданно, в первую очередь, для себя — отвечал, большую часть времени гадая, каким чудесным образом такое болтливое, шумное и непоседливое существо умудрялось не вызывать ни капли раздражения. Ни у него, ни, как он видел, у одного другого человека на станции. Вот она — харизма в действии.  
Вечером того длинного дня, искренне поблагодарив Лену за ее компанию и бесценную помощь, Троепольский, наконец, собрался с мыслями и пошел навестить своего научного руководителя. Однако, к его вящему разочарованию, на стук никто не ответил, только темные окна дома неприветливо глядели в синий вечерний сумрак.  
Плюнув на всё, Ванька вернулся в свой домик, в котором они втроем с Серегой и Сашей делили две комнаты. Одна из комнат была совсем крохотной, в которой, помимо Ванькиной кровати, расположилась небольшая буржуйка на случай холодных времён. В соседней комнате, в которой спали Саша с Серегой, стоял общий стол и древний холодильник, тревожно жужжащий в тишине. Саша сосредоточенно глядел в экран ноутбука, Серега, лежа на кровати, меланхолично отгрызал куски от батона сырокопченой колбасы и разглядывал дырку на своих носках. На вопросительный взгляд Ваньки пояснил:   
— Завтра срок годности выходит. Колбаса дрянная, конечно, но не пропадать же.  
По слухам, тощий угловатый Серега был вечно голоден, так что был спасением для сотрудников кухни, у которых рука не поднималась вываливать остатки еды. Ванька усмехнулся:  
— Ты оставь, я вернусь сейчас, а я сегодня проставляюсь по случаю приезда. Чтобы все же не голую водку хлебать.  
— А ты куда? — недоуменно поинтересовался тот, дирижируя собственным вопросительным интонациям батоном колбасы.   
Ванька, уже выкапывавший полотенце со дна рюкзака, ответил:  
— Мне речку показали, а я с прошлого лета, кажется, не купался.  
— Темнеет же.  
— Ну, — Ванька нетерпеливо мотнул головой, словно отметая проблему как незначительную. — Еще не ночь, да и я при любом раскладе пойду купаться, а так хотя бы трезвый.  
Серега рассмеялся лающим смехом туберкулёзника.  
— Ты в журнале техники безопасности уже расписывался?  
— Как видишь. Стараюсь соблюдать, и пьяным ночью в одиночку не купаться.  
— Ну, так-то да, — задумчиво согласился Серега, вгрызаясь в колбасу. — Трезвый и в сумерках — уже неплохо. Не утони там.

 

Река текла недалеко, достаточно широкая, она несла свои воды под покровом редкого леса в сторону моря. Воздух стремительно остывал, темнота делалась всё непрогляднее, так как на море темнело с поразительной скоростью. В чернильном небе россыпью раскинулись звезды, свет которых не заглушали электрические огни человеческих поселений.   
Где-то вдалеке покрикивали чайки и вкрадчиво плескало море, но вскоре к этим мирным звукам добавился еще один, куда более тревожный. Какое-то движение в кустах, как будто там перемещалось что-то достаточно крупное, судя по всему, крупнее зайца.  
Ванька замер и настороженно вгляделся в темноту: липкий детский страх перед покровом ночи он давно в себе поборол, но природная осторожность настойчиво холодила кровь, остужала разгоряченный ходьбой лоб своими прохладными ладонями, шептала: "стой, мой мальчик". Черная тень, отголосок которой он заметил краем глаза, перемещалась между медных сосновых стволов. Тихо шуршала трава, шептали ломающиеся под чьей-то лапой веточки, тревожно встряхивались задетые кусты — ночной обитатель не торопился сбегать, лишь обходил поляну, на которой оказался Ванька, широкими кругами, стараясь не ступать в полотна лунного света. Иногда в темноте мелькали светлячковыми огоньками тревожные глаза.  
Выждав несколько молчаливых минут, Ванька продолжил путь к реке — животное не проявляло агрессии, поэтому их дороги разойдутся легко, решил он, и свернул мимо старого сухого можжевельника на протоптанную тропу, змеившуюся к широкой реке.   
Он торопливо стянул с себя рубашку и джинсы вместе с бельем, и ночная прохлада жадно облизала ему спину своим ледяным языком. Жесткая трава колола пятки, поторапливая, но тихий журчащий говор реки, стрекот цикад и резкие крики ночных птиц на другом берегу из кустов просили помедлить и дать мгновению остановиться.   
Вода оказалась приятной — она была чуть теплее воздуха, почти парнОй, а дно было песчаным и не резалось острыми краями камней, так что Ванька, вытянувшись напряженной струной и внутри звеня от восторга, упал в водную гладь, прорезая поверхность сложенными руками. Вода моментально ласково обняла его тело, обдала бодрящей свежестью, так что он охнул и принялся отфыркиваться. Конечно, на море все нормальные люди идут купаться в море, в горько-соленую воду, но ночью это действительно было бы не самой лучшей идеей.  
Ванька опять услышал шорох со стороны берега, но, прежде чем он успел развернуться, услышал еще и голос:  
— Ванюша, вы бы не купались один по темноте, — укоризненно произнес кто-то за его спиной. Говоривший приятно округлял согласные, немного проглатывая окончания слов, слова звучали мягким упрёком. — Да еще и в таком месте. Мало ли, русалки утащат.  
Ванька напряженно вгляделся в черную линию берега и с трудом различил темную фигуру. Человек был среднего роста, и большего о нем сказать, пожалуй, было нельзя.  
— Добрый вечер, — ответил он, наконец, едва заметно стуча зубами. Как только он перестал двигаться, вода оказалась не такой уж и приветливой, в мокрый затылок дул холодный ночной ветер. Ванька встряхнулся и решительно поплыл в сторону берега, загребая воду широкими движениями.  
Незнакомец любезно протянул ему полотенце.  
Поспешно, до красноты растершись теплым махровым полотенцем, он накинул на плечи свою рубашку и, наконец, вгляделся в человека, окликнувшего его. Незнакомец оказался не таким уж незнакомцем — Ванька почти мгновенно узнал эти внимательные выпуклые глаза под тяжелыми веками и тонкие губы. А тот, очевидно, легко смог сложить два и два, и понять, что единственный незнакомый ему человек — его новый студент.  
— Сергей Владимирович? — обреченно поинтересовался Ванька упавшим голосом, в общем-то, уже прекрасно зная ответ на свой риторический вопрос. В первый же день нарушить технику безопасности, и с этого и начать знакомство со своим научным руководителем — ну, как бы, почему бы и нет. «Не вижу, почему бы благородным донам не запороть свою работу еще до ее начала,» невесело пошутил он про себя.  
Божецкий мягко, почти без укора, улыбнулся ему вместо ответа.  
— Добрались без проблем? — поинтересовался он после неуловимой паузы.  
Ванька кивнул и принялся поспешно натягивать штаны. Потом неловко попытался оправдаться:  
— Я к вам вечером заглядывал, но вас не было дома.  
— Спасибо, я в курсе, — с едва различимой тенью улыбки ответил тот. — Впрочем, дело поправимое. Пойдемте знакомиться, если вы сейчас никуда не торопитесь.  
Почему-то у Ваньки было такое ощущение, что вопросом это не было. Он кивнул и принялся яростно растирать волосы уже насквозь влажным полотенцем.  
Через пятнадцать минут Ванька уже сидел на веранде голубого домика, и Божецкий, при свете уличной лампы растерявший всю свою таинственность и легкий флер холодности, наливал ему чай. От огромной кружки в ночной воздух поднимались клубы пара.  
Сергей Владимирович заставил Ваньку вымыть в доме руки и натянуть какой-то огромный свитер вылинявшего бордового цвета, серьезно его отчитав:  
— Ночи у нас тут холодные, не вздумайте ходить голым. Иван, вы чай с сахаром пьете?  
Ванька кивнул и вяло поковырялся в сахарнице ложкой. От этого «Иван» ему становилось не по себе, слишком официозно, но тот хотя бы отказался от первоначального укоряющего «Ванюша», и на том спасибо. Ну какой он к черту «Ванюша», когда Божецкий, мало того, что взрослый серьезный мужик, так и старше его всего лет на десять с небольшим.  
Ладно, неважно.  
Когда чай был разлит, достаточно быстро завязалась непринужденная беседа. Божецкий расспрашивал его о впечатлениях от биостанции и об учебе, затем они обсуждали планы на грядущую работу. Следующее утро Ваньке позволили отоспаться с дороги, но уже после обеда пообещали приставить его к делу.  
Божецкий был… странным. Нет, понятно, что биологи почти все в той или иной мере странные, это нормально, но Божецкий был странным даже по их меркам. Самое странное как раз заключалось в том, что странность в глаза не бросалась, просто постепенно начинала ощущаться как что-то чужеродное, неуловимо неуютное. Как криво отрезанная этикетка с одежды — немного беспокоит, задевая кожу, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы что-то с этим сделать.  
Это был человек среднего роста, средней комплекции. Темные волосы, уже сильно побитые ранней сединой, нетронутая ей щетина; внимательные темные глаза, прямой нос — лицо у него было правильное, но достаточно обычное, разве что глаза были чудные: крупные, выпуклые, светившиеся мягкой насмешкой и вечным неподдельным интересом. Вместе с его негромким, глубоким голосом, общее впечатление спокойствия и мягкости только усиливалось, но вот парадокс — Ваньке упрямо казалось, что под этим почти дружелюбным нейтралитетом скрывался невероятно жесткий внутренний стержень. Такой, что любой глупец, решивший надавить на него, в итоге сам неожиданно окажется подавлен чужой волей.  
У Троепольского в детстве была оставшаяся еще со времен маминого детства тоненькая книжка со сказкой о Красной Шапочке. Сказку он эту не любил, но картинки в ней были потрясающие. И сейчас, сидя на этой верандочке, под теплым светом уличной лампы, вокруг которой уже собрался рой крохотных насекомых, он понял, кого ему напоминал Божецкий. Был в книжке один разворот — самый любимый — где Волк почему-то в ожидании Красной Шапочки не забрался в постель, а с хитрым лицом сидел на её кресле-качалке. Волк выглядел опасным, но вместе с тем — веселым, как будто то, что сейчас произойдет, будет лучшей шуткой на свете.  
Божецкий, откинувшийся на спинку своего громоздкого кресла, со спинкой из цельного разветвленного древесного ствола, был ужасно похож на этого волка. А потом он вдруг улыбнулся, и сходство стало и вовсе нездоровым — по крайней мере, у Ваньки тревожно засосало под ложечкой. Как оказалось — не зря.  
— Очень хорошо, что вы к нам приехали. Новые лица на станции — это всегда замечательно. Вы, надеюсь, играете в шахматы?  
Он мысленно застонал, потому что шахматные правила он, конечно, знал, и изредка поигрывал на самых скучных парах с соседями, но игрой, мягко говоря, не блистал. Уж явно ему было не соперничать с человеком, отдыхавшим за шахматными задачами.   
Видимо, всё это отразилось на его лице, так что Сергей Владимирович едва заметно ухмыльнулся, словно мог знать, за каким занятием Ванька его видел на той лавочке.  
Когда тот ушел в дом за доской, Троепольский принялся скучающе разглядывать веранду. Идиллические белые занавески на окошках, парочка цветов на подоконнике — ничего особенного в доме не было. А вот кряжистое самодельное кресло Сергея Владимировича заслуживало внимания — его спинка была сделана из огромной рогатины, между двумя глядевшими в пол ветвями которой располагались поперечные перекладины, на которые можно было откинуться.   
Но потом Ванька увидел кое-что еще, куда более любопытное, чем кресло. В притолоку деревянной двери, ведущей в дом, был воткнут огромный нож. Даже не воткнут — вогнан, на добрую пару сантиметров его широченного лезвия. Рукоятка, с вытертой обмоткой, по ширине не сильно уступала чуть изогнутому лезвию.  
Ванька не помнил этого ножа, если честно, хотя, казалось бы — приходил стучаться в эту дверь всего пару часов назад. Он с любопытством подошел к двери и дотянулся до рукояти ножа. Она приятно ложилась в руку и казалась чуть теплой, таким ласково теплым бывает нелакированное дерево. Правда, место для такой вещи было странным.  
Дверь открылась прежде, чем Ванька успел отпрянуть, и он только с облегчением осознал, что дверь хотя бы открывается внутрь, а не наружу, так что он, слава богу, не получил ей по носу. Зато теперь Ванька стоял нос к носу с хозяином дома, который вежливо кашлянул, привлекая его внимание, и ему хотелось позорно ретироваться — вторая идиотская ситуация за час знакомства, это все же многовато даже для его везения.  
— Нравится? — светским тоном поинтересовался Сергей Валерьевич.  
Ванька тупо кивнул. Божецкий, кажется, уловил его затруднения и посмотрел едва ли не с жалостью. Потом пожал плечами:  
— Нравится, не нравится — тут выбора-то, на самом деле, нет. Какой-то умник воткнул этот тесак над дверью, и теперь его никто вытащить не может.  
— А, — только и сказал Ванька, не слишком зная, как вообще себя держать с этим человеком. Он слишком плохо пока его знал, хотя заочно уважал давно. Но пока, если забыть обо всех нелепостях и о том странном чувстве щекочущей неправильности, которое в нем вызывал его научный руководитель, Божецкий ему нравился. Нравился как специалист, как человек, как старший, более опытный товарищ. Как личность со своими специфическими чертами: и его мягкой, не раздражающей снисходительностью, и потрясающим кругозором, и небольшими дефектами речи — словом, всеми теми вещами, которые отличали его от прочих людей, собираясь в цельный образ. Ну и, в общем-то, — тут Ванька не был склонен себе врать — как мужчина он тоже ему вполне нравился. Хотя сама идея смотреть в таком контексте на собственного, что ли, наставника, была идеей неуютной, даже несмотря на то, что разница в возрасте не была такой уж серьезной. Проблем с влечением к своему полу у него не было — как и с влечением к противоположному — разве что смертельно надоедали все те люди, которые считали бисексуальность чем-то еще более несуществующим, чем женскую гомосексуальность. Но вот идея запасть на своего же руководителя была явно очень, очень плохой, и поэтому Ванька мысленно пообещал себе пресечь все мысли на эту тему в ближайшее время на корню.  
А пока он тяжело вздохнул и покорно сел за стол, где Сергей Владимирович уже расставлял фигуры на доске.  
Естественно, через пятнадцать минут Ванька позорно продул, растерявшись под стремительным натиском чужих фигур. Он даже не смог расстроиться или рассердиться — настолько быстро и виртуозно всё было проделано.  
Сергей Владимирович к концу партии погрустнел:  
— Жаль, что вы мало играете. Из вас мог бы получиться очень неплохой соперник.  
Никакого превосходства или снисхождения в его голосе не прозвучало, так что Ванька, приготовившийся защищаться, растерялся. А потом чистосердечно и почти восхищенно признался:  
— Я вообще не понял, как вы это сделали. Давайте еще раз.  
Божецкий просиял, но затем, спохватившись, проворчал:  
— У младенца погремушку отнимать и то занимательней. У них хотя бы хватательный рефлекс в порядке, — а потом вдруг лукаво улыбнулся, — расставляйте фигуры, Ванюша.  
«Ванюша» проиграл еще три раза подряд, один из них — триумфально и совершенно самостоятельно сожрав чужого ферзя. Божецкий то и дело одобрительно кивал, а затем — затем неизменно зажимал его короля в стальные тиски.  
За ним было ужасно любопытно наблюдать во время игры — он весь как-то подбирался, сосредотачивался, но при этом приходил в состояние глубокого удовлетворенного спокойствия и доброжелательности.  
— Вы не боитесь, что мне понравится, и я начну сам упрашивать вас поиграть? — осмелев и расслабившись поинтересовался Ванька после четвертой партии, когда они сошлись на том, что надо будет как-нибудь в ближайшее время повторить.   
— Брысь спать, — рассмеялся Божецкий. — Вам завтра минимум половину дня на сетках торчать.

 

Когда Ванька, сильно припозднившись, вернулся домой — как поразительно быстро он начал называть это место «домом», без всякого кокетства — то застал идиллическую картину. В большой комнате Серега спал, раскинувшись на кровати, и нежно прижимал к щеке прозрачную бутылку, так и не дождавшись локальной попойки. Саша не спал, только глянул на часы, а затем на него, неодобрительно. Но ничего не сказал.  
Спалось этой ночью Ваньке замечательно, как и всегда на новом месте. Едва ли не лучше, чем во многих других местах, словно что-то теплое свернулось у него на сердце.


	2. 2

Первое же утро на станции обернулось таким образом, что ощущение приятной рутины мягко захлестнуло Ваньку, нагло свернувшись горячим клубком у него на сердце, словно он просыпался в этом месте уже сотню раз, и каждый раз из этой сотни был этому рад. Хорошее чувство – редко в жизни случается, что ты понимаешь, что ты – ты на своем месте, и уж тем более нечасто это ощущение приходит так быстро.  
Утро выдалось солнечным, свет настойчиво пробивался сквозь светлые полупрозрачные занавески и лез в глаза, золотил тонкую кожу век, так что мир с закрытыми глазами казался розовато-красным, словно чье-то бьющееся ласковое сердце. В соседней комнате ванькины новые соседи безбожно шумели с самого утра, выясняя, какого черта включен обогреватель среди лета, и кто в этом виноват. Ванька тяжело вздохнул и попробовал не открывая глаз нашарить телефон, чтобы отключить еще не успевший разорваться сухой вибрацией будильник – Саша с Серегой прекрасно выполняли эту функцию сами.  
Под руку попал нагретый кусок одеяла, словно на нем кто-то только что сидел. Ванька даже лениво приоткрыл один глаз, но ничего особенного не увидел. От одеяла слабо пахло псиной, хотя, возможно, просто старой шерстью еще советских времен, из которой были сделаны местные пледы. Они были такими древними, что среди тоскливой серо-коричневой клетки можно было разглядеть отблеск призрака коммунизма.  
\- Слушайте, - хриплым со сна голоса крикнул Ванька в соседнюю комнату, - а на станции собаки есть?  
Спорщики затихли, и через пару секунд в комнату с любопытством просунул свою бритую голову Серега, глядя на него своими блестящими, немигающими глазами.  
\- Есть, - кивнул он. – А что?  
\- У меня одеяло воняет, - пожал плечами Ванька. – Странно, ложился я вроде нормально.  
\- А ты дверь-то на ночь запер? У нас есть одна - она вполне могла забежать ночью, она любопытная. Новых людей понюхать – святое дело.  
\- А, - только и сказал Ванька, чувствуя себя идиотом. Ну что за страсть к поиску сложностей на ровном месте?..  
\- Тебя, кстати, где вчера носило-то? - продолжил Серега.  
\- Купался, - Ванька спустил ноги с кровати и чуть не передернулся от обжигающей вспышки холода досок под босыми пятками. По полу откровенно хрустел песок – парни явно не были фанатами регулярных уборок. Беда в том, что Ванька им тоже не был. – Потом встретил Божецкого, которого целый день до этого не мог найти. Познакомился с ним.  
\- И как тебе? – ухмыльнулся Серега. – Я бы не хотел себе такого в научники, если честно.  
\- Тебе никто и не предлагает, ты ковыряйся в своих водорослях, - обиделся за Сергея Владимировича Троепольский. Сергей Владимирович, конечно, и правда был странным, но, тем не менее, отдавать его имя на поругание Ванька не собирался – в конце концов, ему еще с этим человеком работать не меньше года.  
\- А я и ковыряюсь, - скорее рефлекторно в ответ огрызнулся Серега, опешивший от неожиданного отпора. – Пошли лучше завтракать.

По дороге на завтрак Ваньке показали и собаку.  
Это была поджарая дворняжка неопределенно-серого цвета, с мелкими черными пестринами на боках и темными, грустно висящими ушами. Она вопросительно поглядела на Ваньку своими влажными карими глазами и осторожно приблизилась к нему, неуверенно помахивая хвостом. Вежливо понюхав его брюки, она опасливо отбежала от него на некоторое расстояние и принялась смотреть уже более обеспокоенно, и на ее длинной узкой морде это смотрелось как предельное страдание.  
\- Что, Сахарок, это ты валялась на моем одеяле? Стыдно теперь? – сурово поинтересовался Ванька у собаки, даже чуть склонившись к ней. Всерьез обращаться с претензиями к животному с таким именем получалось так себе.  
Собака молчала и только смотрела. Приблизиться к себе она не позволила, хотя Ванька всего-то хотел примирительно потрепать ее по загривку.  
\- Ужасно, - раздалось за его спиной. – Вот так оставишь тебя в одиночестве на ночь, а ты уже и собаку затерроризировал, и рыбу в реке наверняка распугал, сейчас, наверное, за людей примешься? – Ленка прошла мимо, весело стрельнув глазами сначала в его сторону, потом поочередно, вместо приветствия, в сторону его спутников(и откуда у людей столько бодрости по утрам?), и принялась нежничать с собакой. Собака возила своим белым хвостом по песку, перемазываясь в сухой пыли, и практически погибала от любви.  
\- Это она меня терроризировала, между прочим, - в свою защиту возразил Ванька. - Улеглась на моей кровати спать. Может, она теперь еще и позавтракать вместо меня сходит?  
\- У-у, какой ты злой по утрам. Орнитологу нельзя быть злым по утрам, утро – это птичье время, - отчитала его Ленка. Впрочем, собака, кажется, по-прежнему занимала ее куда больше людей.  
\- А ботанику можно быть таким циничным по утрам?  
\- Нам можно быть циничными в любое время суток.  
Раздался удар в гонг, означавший время завтрака; он прокатился утробным звоном по станции, тонким звоном растаяв над рекой. Гонг, это, конечно, название громкое - им служила подвешенная около столовой толстостенная труба, в которую торжественно били металлическим прутом, возвещая начало приема пищи. Сейчас, когда на станции было всего порядка полутора десятков человек, в этом, конечно, не было необходимости, но традиции – против традиций ничего не попишешь.  
На завтрак была грустная и очень жидкая манная каша и бутерброды с подтаявшим, уже почти совсем мягким маслом; впрочем, сам завтрак проходил в приятной утренней атмосфере - по крайней мере, для тех людей, кто в принципе верил, что утро может быть приятным. Лена о чем-то болтала с Серегой, перегнувшись через стол и тараторя с какой-то нечеловеческой скоростью, Саша буравил свою тарелку недовольным взглядом и тарелка отвечала ему тем же, а сам Ванька оказался за столом напротив Сергея Владимировича. На самого Сергея Владимировича он старался не глядеть чаще обычного, чтобы не показаться слишком навязчивым, и потому сосредоточенно глядел на гибель масляного айсберга в горячих водах каши. Хотелось продолжить забрасывать его вопросами.  
Божецкий к завтраку немного опоздал, и, удивительно сердечно для столь раннего часа поздоровавшись со всеми, принялся за еду. Первые пару минут он тоже сохранял нейтральное молчание, а затем вдруг обратился к Ваньке с вопросом по поводу грядущей работы на этот день:  
\- Ваня, вам часом не показали, где расположены сетки?  
Ванька помотал головой, не совсем зная, был ли вопрос приглашением к беседе или просто вопросом. Впрочем, вскоре сам Божецкий прояснил ситуацию, продолжив его о чем-то неторопливо расспрашивать, и Ванька так увлекся беседой (чисто из научного интереса, ничего такого! – клялся он себе), что его и без того слишком крепкий чай остыл, превратившись во что-то и вовсе нестерпимо мерзкое.  
Леночка, поначалу беспечно болтавшая с Серегой о каких-то общих знакомых и только им ведомых ботанических штуках, постепенно притихла и принялась прислушиваться к их беседе, как и несколько других сотрудников, бросавших на них быстрые, почти нечитаемые взгляды. Ванька не стал придавать этому значения – мало ли, интересно людям послушать, с умением-то Божецкого завладеть людским вниманием это было бы неудивительно. Он только надеялся, что по нему не слишком видно, насколько он в восторге от того, что с ним возится такой человек.  
Одна из теток, крайне сурового вида, глядела на них особенно неодобрительно, впрочем, как, кажется, и на всех, кто осмеливался разговаривать за столом. Ленка же ободряюще ему улыбнулась, когда он успел вопросительно взглянуть на неё. 

После завтрака все разбрелись по своим делам, и Ванька, до обеда предоставленный сам себе, скучающе обошел территорию станции в поисках занятия, но, ничего так и не придумав, решил исправить вчерашнюю неудачу и отправиться на речку – в этот раз, при свете дня. Конечно, с компанией было бы веселее, но он подозревал, что все, в отличие от него, в светлое время суток заняты; темнело здесь быстро, в конце концов.  
Впрочем, достаточно быстро – быстрее, чем он успел почувствовать себя неприкаянным – у него созрел гениальный в своей простоте и приятности план: он собрал с собой полотенце, распечатки статей и остатки какой-то еды из поезда и отправился на берег реки. В этот раз он собирался искупаться нормально, а чтобы было не так совестно за отчаянную, беспрецендентную прокрастинацию в первый же рабочий день, он пообещал себе с самым честным своим лицом, что дочитает пару оставшихся статей на берегу той же реки, зажевывая остатками шоколадного печенья и банкой шпрот – всех тех благ цивилизации, что остались у него с поездки.  
После того, как он быстро ополоснулся и снова натянул одежду прямо на влажное тело, Ванька с комфортом устроился под деревом на берегу широкой, лениво несущей свои воды реки, и, сбросив сандалии, опустил ступни в прозрачную теплую воду, тихо плескавшуюся в берег. Он достал распечатки статей и маленький, повидавший жизнь карандашик – он действительно намеревался если и не вдумчиво дочитать оставшиеся у него страницы, то хотя бы вполне убедительно сделать вид, что он тоже занят делом в этот бесстыже прекрасный день.  
Через двадцать минут в солнечном тепле и тихом, размеренном плеске воды, Ваньку начало клонить в сон: веки, теплые и тяжелые, так и норовили сомкнуться.  
Разбудил его резкий всплеск воды.  
Ванька вскинул голову и рассеянно поискал взглядом источник шума, но речная гладь казалась нетронутой, едва покрытой ленивой солнечной рябью. Должно быть, просто рыба пускала круги.  
Он вернулся к тексту, опять отыскивая место, на котором остановился, и понял, что половина предложений, прочтенных сквозь дремоту, кажутся незнакомыми. Солнце грело волосы и слепило глаза, бумага сияла ослепительной белизной. Горячий воздух гудел вокруг, стрекоча насекомыми.  
\- Мальчик, - раздался нежный воркующий голос откуда-то со стороны реки. – Мальчик, ты же не поверил этому врунишке? – голос звучал капризно и весело одновременно. Ванька всегда раньше с сомнением относился к сравнениям с журчащим ручейком, но этот голос – этот голос был похож именно на переливы воды, хотя сравнение и казалось немного странным.  
\- Простите? – переспросил он, пытаясь взглядом отыскать собеседника. – Вы о чем?  
Сзади на прогалине никого не было, как и вообще на берегу.  
\- Русалки, - назидательным тоном начала незнакомка, - никого не воруют.   
Ванька, наконец, обнаружил говорившую. Чуть ниже по течению, оставаясь по пояс в воде, находилась длинноволосая девушка. Она со скучающим лицом опиралась локотками о берег, подавшись чуть вперед; ее мокрые, иссиня-черные волосы укрывали ее плечи, спутанным мокрым каскадом стремились по спине, пара прядей и вовсе налипла на лоб. Темные глаза весело сверкали из-под тяжелых век. Кожа у нее была такая по-зимнему белая, что было совершенно очевидно, что приехала она совсем недавно и еще не успела согреться под черноморским солнцем.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся Ванька, усаживаясь лицом к ней и пряча огрызок карандаша за ухо. Девушка выглядела приблизительно его ровесницей, так что выкать было бы просто смешно. – Ты давно здесь?  
Девушка пожала округлыми плечами, ее мокрые волосы качнулись, и стало очевидно, что купалась она нагишом. Потом не выдержала его растерянного взгляда и коротко хохотнула:  
\- По крайней мере, дольше тебя, поверь мне.  
Ванька протянул руку и представился. Незнакомка, своего имени сообщать не спешившая, поглядела на него чуть ли не с жалостью:  
\- Тебя мама не учила не разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми? Прав был Сережа, такой, как ты, везде себе приключения найдет.  
Она было протянула руку в ответ, но почти сразу ее отдернула и посмотрела не то обиженно, не то одобрительно. Ванька, если честно, последние минуты вообще плохо понимал, что происходит.  
\- Будь осторожен, мальчик, - сказала она. – А теперь, - настроение на ее лице менялось быстрее, чем погода в октябре, - отвернись и закрой глаза, - улыбнулась она лукаво.  
Ванька послушно отвернулся, слишком занятый мыслями о том, что «Сережа», это, видимо, Сергей Владимирович, которого она знает… достаточно хорошо. Вопрос о том, насколько _хорошо_ , занимал его почти непозволительно. В конце концов, она была в курсе даже того дурацкого разговора вчера на берегу, что не могло не наводить на определенные мысли.  
Через пару минут подозрительной тишины он обернулся. На берегу никого не было, как и в воде – насколько он мог видеть в обе стороны.   
Зато на его отложенных в сторону распечатках лежал мокрый камешек с дыркой, нанизанный на веревку, вокруг него расплывались чернила.  
Ванька еще подумал, что все это выглядело как дешевый фарс в детском театре; но камешек сунул в карман – зачем, он и сам не знал.

На станции после полудня он темноволосую незнакомку так и не отыскал, да и с завтрака ее вспомнить не смог. Впрочем, мало ли отдыхающих приехало на выходные в крошечный поселок неподалеку?..  
Зато Божецкого он отыскал вполне легко – тот явно и не пытался быть загадочным и неуловимым – это было не в его амплуа. Загадок, впрочем, для Ваньки хватало и в выражении его лица, большую часть времени настолько безгранично спокойном, что иногда Ваньке казалось, будто, глядя на Божецкого, он смотрит в лицо океану. И никакие улыбки или нахмуренный лоб не могли поколебать этого фундаментального покоя – разве что загорались мимолетными бликами, как солнце на покатой спине волны.  
Иногда это всё слегка тревожило, иногда, наоборот, странным образом успокаивало – когда рядом есть что-то настолько фундаментально постоянное, то склонность тревожиться по пустякам очень быстро проходит.  
Сергей Владимирович кивнул ему и, по дороге забрав из своего нежно-голубого домика необходимое снаряжение, повел студента на сетки – показывать его будущие владения.   
Идти пришлось недолго, но большей частью через неудобное редколесье, через которое почти не было проложено тропинок, и чахлые фисташковые деревья так и норовили проехаться листьями по лицу, а колючие кустарники – принять в свои цепкие объятия, от которых отделаться порой было сложнее, чем от нежданных гостей на пороге.  
По дороге Ванька споткнулся о бугристый, торчавший из земли узловатый корень дерева, прикрытый травой, и неловко полетел вперед. Он почти успел выставить руки, когда его ухватили за плечо и не дали пропахать лицом тощую лесную подстилку.  
Хватка на его плече казалось стальной – пальцы Божецкого держали его так крепко, что на секунду показалось было, что из этой хватки против воли хозяина выбраться шансов нет никаких. Ванька даже рассмеялся от неожиданности, и Сергей Владимирович посмотрел на него с мягким упреком, в котором читалось буквальное «вы не очень умный, Ванюша».  
\- Ну у вас и рефлексы, - неловко попытался поблагодарить Ванька. Вышло, по ощущениям, так себе.  
Божецкий приподнял бровь, видимо, не считая нужным подробнее отвечать на подобные комплименты.  
\- Смотрите под ноги. А то рискуете погибнуть в цвете юности и так и не вырасти в ценного специалиста.  
Его улыбка, неуловимая, почти мягкая, тенью закралась в уголки его губ, мелькнула в довольно прищуренных глазах. Иногда Ваньке казалось, что в этой улыбке загадок больше, чем в неуловимом выражении лица Мона Лизы. Возможно, что тревожной мудрости даже больше.  
\- То есть, - с вызовом вздернул он подбородок, - хотите сказать, что сейчас я не-ценный?  
\- Бесценный, бесценный, - кивнул головой тот, - особенно, если дальше сможете добраться без эксцессов.

Надо сказать, что он почти справился, но спустя пару минут рассеянного молчания, сопровождаемого только тихим шепотком сминаемых под ногами листьев, Сергей Владимирович вдруг искоса взглянул на него и спросил:  
\- Что у вас там такого ценного в кармане, что вы все время отвлекаетесь?  
Ванька, слегка озадаченный, помялся, а затем вытащил камешек и показал Божецкому.  
Тот посмотрел на кусочек гальки очень внимательно, не притрагиваясь к ней, просто вежливо разглядел его лежащим на чужой ладони. Ванька чувствовал себя при этом предельно глупо, как и во время общения с той странной девицей.  
От того, что он вспомнил, как та назвала его «Сережей», если честно, лучше не стало. Впрочем, Ванька понимал, что у этого умного и спокойного человека наверняка были и есть люди, которые всегда ждут его и готовы назвать ласково по имени. У таких всегда есть. От этой мысли становилось почти тоскливо. Почти – лишь потому что он вживую знал его всего вторые сутки, и это все уже ему не нравилось. Тяжело с восхищением смотреть на человека, когда осознаешь, какой толщины стена, пусть и прозрачная, разделяет вас.  
\- Собираешься носить его?  
Он не спросил, откуда у него эта безделушка. Не спросил, почему она так интересует Ваньку. Он не спросил ничего – то ли из-за бесконечного безразличия, то ли в силу какой-то странной осведомленности. И, если честно, решить, что из этого хуже, было тяжело.  
Ванька с вызовом поглядел на него в ответ:  
\- А стоит?  
Тот на удивление серьезно кивнул и легким движением загнул его пальцы, не прикасаясь к украшению, так что теперь Троепольский зажимал кулон в ладони.  
\- На ночь только снимай.  
Это было уже вообще за гранью Ванькиного понимания, и он решил, что подумает об этом завтра. Не то что бы он одобрял методы Скарлетт О’Хары, но иногда это было единственной доступной альтернативой.

Как вскоре выяснилось, сетки были почти все установлены на пролёт – то есть, на границе леса или вблизи кустарников, чтобы птицы с открытых пространств попадались в них, пытаясь влететь под сень деревьев. Всего их было пять, и все расставлены на некотором расстоянии друг от друга – их Ваньке в будущем и предстояло многократно обходить каждый день, до тех пор, пока его не сменят или пока не придет время закрывать их до следующего утра.  
\- Вы на сетках раньше работали? – спокойно поинтересовался Сергей Владимирович, давая понять, что его устроит любой ответ.  
\- Пару раз, немного.   
Тот кивнул и, свернув по одной из тропинок, круто взбегавшей по склону, вывел его, наконец, к первой точке. Ванькино сердце радостно толкнулось в ребра, когда он увидел несколько пестрых пятен, трепыхавшихся в сети. Потому что живая птица вблизи, птица в руках – это всегда ощущение чуда, ощущения пульсирующей, трепещущей жизни в твоих пальцах, такой хрупкой и горячей.  
\- Первую я выпутаю и обработаю сам, - пояснил Божецкий, - а дальше вы, я буду на подхвате. Оптимально будет, если вы освоитесь сегодня, и дальше мы сможем собирать материал независимо – в таком случае, мы сможем перекрыть больший временной коридор и даже включить в работу исследование временных интервалов активности. Но, сами понимаете, это если выборка получится приличной.  
Ванька механически кивал, поглощенный наблюдением: он смотрел на то, как Божецкий, подойдя к сетке, бережно обхватил славку одной ладонью, придерживая за тонкие, будто проволочные лапки пальцами. Второй рукой он начал осторожно снимать паутину сети с острого тонкого клюва. Птичка в его крупных ладонях притихла, неподвижно глядя своим круглым, влажно блестящим глазом на Божецкого.  
\- Есть несколько подходов, как вы наверняка знаете, - спокойно объяснял тот, продолжая работу, - я предпочитаю начинать с головы, держа за ноги. Я мог бы вам рассказать очередной раз теорию к этому всему, но вы наверняка понимаете, что эта та вещь, которую лучше попробовать руками.  
Ванька кивнул.  
Сергей Владимирович ловким движением закончил выпутывать встрепенувшуюся славку из сетки и осторожно спрятал ее в полотняный мешочек.  
\- Часть из них будем кольцевать, промеры снимаем со всех. Ладно, Ваня, давайте – ваша очередь.  
В сетке трепыхалась еще одна птица, тоже маленькая, тонкотелая, с тревожными круглыми глазами. Она пыталась вывернуть шею, чтобы уследить за протянутыми к ней руками, но тонкая нить сковывала ее движения. Ванька осторожно зажал ее лапки между средним и указательным пальцем и попробовал понять, с которой стороны она вообще влетела в ловчую сеть.  
Он чувствовал, как под пальцами его второй руки отчаянно колотится крошечное сердце; птица пыталась расправить крылья и вырваться, категорически не желая оставаться в его пальцах.  
Ванька нахмурился, глядя на отчаянно рвавшуюся из рук хрупкую птичку, которую, как ему казалось, он вот-вот покалечит неосторожным жестом. У Божецкого руки были куда крупнее и сильнее, но обращался он ими с животными так нежно, что Ванька просто не мог понять, как такое вообще возможно. У Сергея Владимировича никто из рук не рвался, в отличие от рук «бесценного специалиста», как он невесело теперь звал себя.  
Божецкий на это смотрел с каким-то странным выражением лица, скорее просто нечитаемым, чем недовольным. Спустя какое-то время, поймав очередной неуверенный ванькин взгляд, он пожал плечами:  
\- Ничего, со временем будет получаться лучше.  
Ваньке очень хотелось в это поверить, но, надо сказать, что в тот день дела явно даже не пытались сделать вид, что идут на лад. На первой же точке, на которую он пришел самостоятельно – едва не заблудившись - его уже ждали.  
В темных мелких ячейках запутался и громко кричал, широко раскрыв тяжелый клюв, взъерошенный самец дубоноса, рыжий и задиристый, то и дело норовя вырваться из сети силой. При малейшей ванькиной попытке поднести пальцы, чтобы попробовать его выпутать, тот принимался издавать резкие, почти оскорбленные звуки и норовил ухватить нежную кожу пальцев своим мощным клювом. Учитывая, что им дубоносы обычно раскусывали орехи и семена, подставлять пальцы под этот серебристый, с перламутровым отливом, клюв категорически не хотелось.  
Мысли о том, что ему за подобным занятием предстояло провести еще не меньше нескольких часов, не только выпутывая, но и снимая с птиц промеры и кольцуя их, радости не приносили, хотя Ванька и верил, что когда войдет в рабочий ритм, то сможет получать от этого удовольствие. Но пока, на первых порах, он бы не отказался от присутствия Божецкого – но тот предпочитал, видимо, достаточно спартанские методы воспитания младших научных сотрудников, и поэтому у Ваньки было стойкое ощущение, что его уже сбросили со скалы. А потом еще, кстати, велели зайти вечером, после ужина – возможно, проверить, что такой подход не оказался фатальным. Возможно – нагрузить его еще парочкой статей или уж сразу обработкой данных.  
По крайней мере, вряд ли его звали пить чай с вареньем на голубой верандочке.

Спустя долгие три с половиной часа, когда солнце уже давно сползло из положения зенита, он, потягиваясь, брел в сторону станции через фисташковое редколесье, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы разглядеть чьи-то следы или погрызы на коре.  
На заброшенной прогалине, примыкавшей к глубокой, уже заросшей травой воронке, оставшейся еще после снаряда времен Второй мировой, росли странные бледные цветы. Бледными были и стебли, и листья – словно призрачные, потерявшие жизнь; и их нездорового оттенка матово-белые цветки понуро глядели в землю, как грустные хаттиффнаты из сказок о муми-троллях.  
Что-то в них было, притягивающее взгляд; Ванька сорвал пару цветков, собираясь отнести Лене – в благодарность за ее помощь. Ну и заодно как ботанику – спросить, что же это. Любопытство – не порок, если ты из естествоиспытателей. В худшем случае, тебе просто кто-то откусит голову или гриб окажется смертельно ядовит – но кого это останавливает в изысканиях?..

\- Ваня, - вкрадчиво начала Ленка, которую он нашел на лавочке около маленького общежития. Она сидела, вытянув ноги, и с предельно серьезным лицом читала какую-то увлекательную книжку, обложку которой прикрыла суперобложкой ботанической монографии. На цветы она сначала было бросила рассеянный взгляд, а потом встрепенулась и поспешно отобрала. – Ты вообще в институте-то вообще учился? Это краснокнижное паразитическое растение. Увидит кто – руки оборвут. Они-то у тебя не краснокнижные, не жалко.  
Она глядела на него так осуждающе, что Ванька не поверил ей ни на секунду – по крайней мере, в её праведный гнев. В конце концов, этот человек только что читал приключенческий роман под видом труда о распространенных кавказских растениях.  
\- Ну там его целая поляна была, - в качестве достаточно жалкого оправдания пожал плечами он и рухнул на лавку рядом с ней, едва не придавив те самые несчастные цветы. – Вечно так с исчезающими видами – встречаешь их так много, что в жизни не догадаешься.  
Ленка вдруг оцепенело поглядела на него, закусила губу, призадумавшись.  
\- Поляну? Точно? Это сейчас не было преувеличением? Ты помнишь, где это было?  
Ванька терпеливо кивнул в ответ на весь поток вопросов, и она вдруг просияла, а затем и вовсе на секунду повисла на нем, смазано чмокнув в ухо. После чего, кажется, и сама испугалась своего движения – по крайней мере, в её лице проскользнула глухая растерянность, не слишком свойственная тем людям, которые легко идут на контакт. Она затараторила, переводя тему:  
\- Как я рада, что идиотам везет. Мы это растение хотели включить в наше исследование, но на известной точке его больше не осталось. А так можно будет еще и генетику глянуть – у нас есть кое-какие данные прошлых лет от других людей, там место было другое.  
Мысли о популяционной генетике казались непозволительными в такой чудесный вечер, особенно, когда до ужина оставалась еще пара часов, которые можно было потратить веселее.  
\- В таком случае счастлив быть идиотом, - галантно ответил Ванька, кивнув своей светлой, беспощадно выгоравшей на солнце головой, и в порыве минутного озарения подхватил до сих пор сидевшую рядом Лену под коленки и встал, забросив ее себе на закорки. Теперь она сидела у него на спине, крепко уцепившись за его шею. Ленка оказалась ужасно легкой и маленькой. Она счастливо взвизгнула, но не стала требовать немедленно опустить ее на землю, как делало большинство скучных девиц, чем лишний раз подтвердила, что она – чистое сокровище, а лишь весело поинтересовалась:  
\- И куда ты собрался, мой верный Росинант?  
\- Внимание-внимание, - гнусаво начал Ванька, - наш краснокнижный экспресс отправляется от первого пути. Всем пристегнуть ремни и приготовиться к незапланированному сбору материала.

Биостанция в этот часа была совершенно пустой, так что двух дурачащихся – едущих навстречу серьезной науке – студентов никто, вроде бы, не заметил. Разве что одна из женщин, работавших в кухне, но она проводила их веселым взглядом и вернулась к своим делам.  
\- Хорошо, что нас никто не видел, - смеялась Ленка, когда они уже сидели где-то в придорожной траве во время привала. – Божецкий бы точно решил, что взял себе мальчика-кретина. Или паровозик из Ромашково.  
Она радостно процитировала кусок мультфильма и сама же рассмеялась.  
\- Знаешь, - Ванька почесал в затылке и честно признался, не слишком весело - мне кажется, он уже сильно жалеет о том, что поддался на мои уговоры.   
\- Какие такие уговоры?  
\- О. А. Да. Ты же не знаешь. – замолчал он ненадолго. - В общем, я написал ему довольно много предельно серьезных емейлов, в которых убеждал взять меня сюда. И когда я говорю «много», я имею в виду, ну… много.  
Повисла секундная пауза, а потом Лена просто бессовестно расхохоталась.  
\- То есть, – уточнила она, - ты хочешь сказать, что заваливал его страстными письмами целыми неделями?  
\- Месяцами, - пожевав губами, признался Ванька. – Но не такими уж страстными. Скорее всего, невыносимо унылыми для него.  
\- Надеюсь, обошлось без всяких «дорогой сэр» и прочих эпистолярных выкрутасов?  
Ванька вздохнул. В ленкином лексиконе поразительно уживались рядом какие-то редкие и достаточно выспренные слова и самый заезженный сленг. Ну и сама история о том, как он заваливал Божецкого письмами, была не самой нейтральной темой. Иногда ему даже становилось неловко из-за своей назойливости, но в остальное время он был почти горд – в конце концов, он был здесь и ему дали работу. В то время как вполне могли бы дать подзатыльник и добавить в черный список.  
\- Ну, в итоге, впечатление ты на него явно произвел, - улыбнулась она ободряюще.  
\- В общем, видимо, да, раз я здесь, - пожал он плечами, рассеянно глядя на цветы.  
Она секунду помедлила, а затем осторожно толкнула его в плечо своим, привлекая внимание:  
\- Вообще-то, я говорила про сегодняшнее утро.  
\- А что было сегодня утром?  
\- Ну… - она пожевала губами, пытаясь, видимо, сформулировать свою мысль, - на завтраке. Он с тобой разговаривал, почти что увлеченно.  
\- А, - Ванька отмахнулся, - это же про всякие технические подробности было. Ничего интересного, ты же тоже обсуждаешь методологию своих экспериментов.  
Лена искоса взглянула на него, туманно улыбаясь:  
\- Я серьезно. Он за завтраком обычно сидит, как истукан, и _смотрит_. Брр, - она передернула плечами, - серьезно, будто в зоопарк пришел. Причем зоопарк персонально для него открыли, ага. Сидит, мажет свои бесконечные бутерброды и слушает наши разговоры с таким снисходительным лицом воспитателя в детском саду. Хотя, ходят слухи, что у него айкью какой-то адский, так что, вполне возможно, что скучно мужику. А сегодня он прямо оживился, тебе едва ли чаек заботливо не подливал.  
Ванька обреченно прикрыл глаза. Здорово, отлично, великолепно. Лене казалось, что Сергей Владимирович нежно хлопочет вокруг него, едва ли не воркуя – по крайней мере, по её интонациям выходило именно так. Самому Ваньке казалось, что его обожание Божецкого можно было разглядеть невооруженным глазом. При попытке сложить два и два у него при любом раскладе выходило так, будто они в глазах окружающих уже на второй же день на станции выглядели престарелой семейной парой. Блеск.  
Ванька глухо застонал. Лена только безжалостно расхохоталась:  
\- Да ладно тебе. Повезло, что ты парень, а то тебе бы уже все кости перемыли. Тут скучно, любая драма – на вес золота. Хотя, - она прищурилась с искрящимся хитрым весельем в глазах, - поговаривают, что Божецкий может быть и не по девочкам. А что: не женат, в отношениях уличен не был… Правда, он ни в каких отношениях уличен не был, но подозрительно, подозрительно. Ты это, береги честь, - она смеялась так, что в конце концов просто спрятала раскрасневшееся оживленное лицо в ладонях.  
Ванька хранил хмурое молчание, потому что такие слухи о человеке, о котором ты решил не думать в подобном ключе – они всегда некстати.

 

После ужина, когда Ванька поднялся на открытую веранду, в сознании немедленно всплыл разговор с Леночкой, за который ему до сих пор было неловко – все эти ее рассказы о том, что Божецкий, на самом деле, был с ним предельно сердечен, не добавляли ему спокойствия. Разговоры с научным руководителем на первых порах всегда дело нелегкое – неотвязно преследует ощущение, что сейчас-то он и поймет, какого криворукого бездаря согласился взять; но в этом конкретном случае не давали покоя и мысли о том, что жить ему бок о бок с этим человеком еще не меньше двух месяцев, а ему и два дня-то дались сравнительно нелегко. По размышлении выходило, что либо он уедет разочаровавшимся в им же для себя созданном кумире, либо уедет с отличным материалом для работы и разбитым сердцем. А вариантов того, на что отвлечь беспокойное сердце, было немного – разве что была Лена, невероятно славная, но все же – все же живущая с ним все на той же маленькой территории. И если вдруг что пойдет не так, жизни им не будет обоим и сознательно на эти грабли он наступать не собирался.   
Тем более, что, судя по отдельным косым взглядам и некоторым необсуждаемым темам, какая-то кошка пробежала между ней и Сашкой, и влезать в это все он не имел ни малейшего желания – разве что мог бы выслушать саму Ленку, если ей будет надо с кем-то поделиться.  
Ванька споткнулся о ступеньку, и Сергей Владимирович ровно в этот момент высунулся на веранду, поглядев на него своими темными, в вечерних сумерках и вовсе черными, глазами, и, кажется, улыбнулся. Улыбка была едва заметной, спокойной, разве что неуловимо хищной. Ванька, с трудом сдержавшийся, чтобы не чертыхнуться, постарался убедить себя, что это было данью вежливости а не насмешкой.  
Впрочем, Божецкий оказался предельно корректен и даже предложил ему чаю, хотя, после ужина, на котором они вместе были каких-то полчаса назад, это было просто формальностью.  
\- Сергей Владимирович, мне категорически не хватало мешочков, - пожаловался Ванька, отчитываясь о своем первом дне. - Пару птиц пришлось отпустить, просто сделав все промеры, потому что иначе я был бы вынужден надолго их оставить в сетке.  
Тот кивал, делал какие-то замечания и в целом ванькины успехи одобрил. После чего выдал ему флешку – как выяснилось позже - с кучей статей, которые попросил прочесть в ближайшее время. А потом кинул на него взгляд, полный сдержанного веселья, плескавшегося в темных глазах, и спросил:  
\- Скажите, Ваня, вам нравились в детстве сказки?  
Троепольский пожал плечами, достаточно неопределенно. Тот лишь вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, давайте я буду чуть более конкретным. Вам нравится сказка про Золушку?  
\- Не слишком. А к чему вы ведете?  
В этот раз он улыбнулся почти по-настоящему своими тонкими губами, и от уголков его глаз разбежались довольные морщинки.  
\- К той части, где бедняжке надо перебрать чечевицу и вымыть весь дом, чтобы поехать на бал, - пояснил он, в своей манере неуловимо глотая часть согласных.  
\- Работы по хозяйству? – обреченно спросил Ванька, не слишком удивленный – в конце концов, Божецкий грозился ему в письмах пристроить его к делам на благо станции, и было бы чудом, если бы его в этот вечер отпустили с миром.  
\- Лучше, - улыбнулся тот. - Вы же помните, что еще ей надо было сшить платья злым сестрицам. Так вот, Ванюша, вы умеете шить?  
Ванька вопросительно приподнял брови.

 

\- Ну, - сделал многозначительную паузу Серега, а потом расхохотался, откидываясь на стену. – За рабский труд и глубоко научную работу! – он поднял исцарапанную металлическую кружку в своей тощей руке, восседая на своей скрипучей кровати. Водка ласково плеснулась в стенки кружки под неумолимым действием законов физики – кажется, единственных законов, еще худо-бедно действовавших в студенческом общежитии.  
Ванька фыркнул и вяло приподнял свой пластиковый термостакан, переживший с ним несколько практик. Сделав большой глоток, он всучил кружку Лене, сидевшей с ним рядом на сашкиной постели, и со вздохом взялся обратно за иголку.  
У них наконец получилось собраться вчетвером – всем имевшимся на тот момент молодым коллективом – и отметить его приезд. Другой вопрос, что Ванька в процессе попойки неловкими стежками продолжал сметывать бесконечные квадратики будущих мешочков для птиц, которыми озадачил его Божецкий, и отшучивался скорее автоматически. По его расчетам, иголку он мог держать в руках без угрозы для себя и окружающих еще минут двадцать, и поэтому надо было выжать из них как можно больше.  
Ну а потом – потом можно было с чистой совестью забить на всё, что он и собирался сделать.


	3. Chapter 3

Ваньке очень нравилось работать с птицами, да и вообще работать руками, делать все те обыденные и небольшие, порой даже монотонные действия, из которых и собирается на самом деле очень большой и кропотливый проект, то, что люди зовут наукой. Мир обрастал бумажками, замерами, данными, таблицами на ноутбуке. Каждое утро он часами бродил по высокой сочной сорной траве, совершая обходы.  
Это был хороший мир, в котором у него была цель и был какой-то глубинный покой при этом, словно лето собиралось длиться бесконечно, такое же жаркое, а ночи такие же чернильно-звездные, с соленым воздухом пьяным и живым.  
С Леночкой и Серегой он поладил в первые же дни, Сашка все еще держался слегка особняком, но без неприязни, просто обособленно.  
По утрам на одеяле часто бывала теплая вмятина у Ваньки в ногах, словно ночной гость совсем потерял страх и совесть - если те у него, конечно, были. Еще у него была рыжеватая жесткая шерсть, однажды оставшаяся как неоспоримое доказательство.  
Это было слишком странным, чтобы размышлять об этом. Поэтому Ванька старательно об этом не думал.

Постепенно жизнь обрела какой-то внутренний ритм и пошла своим чередом. Через вечер Ванька заходил в гости к Сергею Владимировичу, который его уже не звал, а – _ждал_ (от осознания самого этого факта порой становилось неловко), чтобы сыграть в шахматы очередную разгромную и безнадежную партию, в конце которой Божецкий преувеличенно удрученно качал головой, а потом, улыбаясь одними своими чудными глазами, предлагал ему чаю. А за чаем рассказывал о чем-нибудь или выслушивал охотно трепавшегося Ваньку.  
Чай всегда казался особенно вкусным, и это было ужасно сентиментально, вообще ужасно во всех смыслах, и было в этом какое-то изощренное удовольствие, в котором он, конечно, никому никогда ни за что не признался бы.  
Временами Ванька сидел на голубой веранде в прохладе летнего вечера, грел руки об чашку, от которой шел пар, таявший в густом кавказском воздухе, и словно впадал в какое-то неглубокое оцепенение, глядя на Сергея Владимировича. Он смутно хотел _чего-то_ , от чего странно томилось все его существо; он не хотел ничего конкретного от него, ни вечеров длиннее и взглядов внимательнее, ни какой-то особой физической близости, он просто иногда не мог перестать смотреть. Хотелось коснутся этого человека, словно он был не совсем настоящим, проверить. Хотелось остаться спать у него под боком, просто спать, ощущая странность этих вечеров, перетекшую в ночь. Иногда казалось, что от того веет домом, что ли - таким, настоящим человеческим домом, который у каждого человека на земле один.  
Хотя, конечно, иногда хотелось вполне конкретных и не самых пристойных вещей, и в такие моменты кивал Ванька особенно рассеянно, выслушивая чужой мягкий говор, сглатывавший часть согласных. Стараясь отогнать подобные мысли и сосредоточиться на рассказе, а не на тонких губах, округло произносивших слова.  
Сергей Владимирович иногда в такие дни улыбался себе под нос, словно мог читать по его лицу отчетливее, чем по книге на родном языке. Словно Ванька и был его родным языком, как бы странно это ни звучало.  
Это звучало ужасно, признавал перед собой Ванька.

В один из таких вечеров как-то раз, когда небо рассып _а_ лось яростной летней грозой, прорывая тяжелое, налитое брюхо свинцового неба острой молнией, Сергей Владимирович, чей дом стоял в отдалении от прочих, не отпустил Ваньку под дождь. Просто потребовал, чтобы тот дождался окончания, а потом уже смел идти на все четыре стороны. Еще и пожурил за несовершенные проступки в своей излюбленной манере:   
\- Знаю я вас – промокнете насквозь, а потом решите, что ерунда это всё, вы молодой и здоровый. А мне потом вам нос платочком вытирать и за вас сетки обходить.  
Иногда Ваньке было нелегко от того, насколько отчетливо он ощущал Божецкого _старшим_ , тем старшим, чьей руке хотелось позволить себя вести, хотя Ванька нечасто чувствовал и ценил подобное.  
В итоге в тот раз Ванька случайно уснул на чужом маленьком кособоком диванчике, неуловимо и тепло пахнувшем собачьей шерстью и, кажется, кофе; разбудил его Сергей Владимирович только под утро. Но – разбудил и выгнал под свинцово-серое утреннее небо, еще не до конца просохшее после ночи, и строго велел лечь досыпать оставшиеся несколько часов.  
Что за человек станет бодрствовать в пять утра и будить других, Ванька решил не думать, потому что ничего лестного о таком человеке сказать не мог. Или не хотел. Сергей Владимирович и без того норовил заполнить всё доступное ему пространство в чужих мыслях.

В другой раз, поздним вечером возвращаясь с контрольного обхода, на котором он торопливо проверял, надежно ли были закреплены сетки перед лицом надвигавшейся непогоды, Ванька всё же безнадежно вымок под свирепым кавказским дождем. Небо тогда утонуло в серой пелене угрожающе мрачных туч, и он даже не стал пытаться придумывать оправданий или слов приветствия, просто торопливо, отфыркиваясь взбежал на голубое крылечко и забарабанил в дверь. Сергей Владимирович открыл почти моментально и просто молча посторонился, давая Ваньке пройти.  
В доме было восхитительно тепло и светло, дощатый пол ласково и сухо поскрипывал под шагами, а на плите как раз уже начинал посвистывать чайник.  
\- Стоять, Ванюша, - неожиданно командным тоном велел Божецкий, когда мокрый Ванька попробовал забраться в глубокое мягкое кресло, в котором ему хотелось просто свернуться клубком и больше никогда не вставать.  
Сергей Владимирович деловито залез в старый, видавший виды шкаф, и через пару секунд кинул в него махровым чуть выцветшим полотенцем, а затем протянул сухую рубашку, которая была тощему Ваньке слегка широковата в плечах. Но рубашка была сухая и теплая, и ощущение той самой домашнести, которой иногда веяло от самого Божецкого, от его мягких, хитрых улыбок и прищуренных глаз, словно ласково обняло его за шею, обдавая неуловимым ощущением довольства жизнью.  
\- Спасибо, что все же вытираете мне нос платочком, - фыркнул Ванька, цитируя недавний разговор. Божецкий взглянул неодобрительно, этим своим любимым взглядом “ну оч-чень смешно, молодой человек”, под которым Ванька однажды разглядел тщательно скрываемое веселье, и с тех пор этого взгляда не боялся, даже ждал. Странные у него все же развлечения завелись на Черном море.  
Вообще, день ото дня в нем крепло то первоначальное впечатление, будто вся жизнь для Божецкого была веселый праздник, словно тот пришел в зоопарк поглядеть, а не забрался в сонную глушь жаркого редколесья, чтобы заняться наукой. Причем поглядеть он пришел на людей, льнущих к вольерам, а не на животных. Homo (не очень) sapiens, торопитесь увидеть!  
Сергей Владимирович забрал у него полотенце, придирчиво скользнул глазами по собиравшимся на кончиках коротких волос каплям воды и вдруг предельно деловито, словно для него это было самым обыденным делом, растер Ваньке волосы насухо, так что у того начали гореть уши, как в детстве.   
\- Не за что, - угрожающе ласково улыбнулся тот, пресекая возмущения. И велел немедленно выпить горячего, чтобы не простыть, а потом оставаться спать здесь, потому что в общежитии больно уж сквозняками тянет, он-то помнит, как когда-то там мерз.

Уже когда согревшийся и разомлевший Ванька мягко соскальзывал в ласковое тепло сна, раздался какой-то шорох, и на живот ему словно опустилось что-то тяжелое, теплое, беспокойное – но Ваньке не было до этого уже ровным счетом никакого дела, потому что граница яви и сна окончательно стерлась, и он не был уверен в реальности собственных ощущений. Было просто невероятно тепло и спокойно. И, возможно, куда спокойнее, чем пару минут назад.  
Утром же он об этом так и не вспомнил, слишком мерзко саднило в горле, и мир сводился к простуде, которую он следующие дни тщательно пытался скрыть.

Что же касается остального, то другой важной частью его жизни стала Лена, куда важнее почти всех прочих обитателей заповедника. Она не просто казалась замечательным человеком, отличным товарищем и очаровательной девушкой, но умудрялась действительно быть такой, и Ванька неоднократно благодарил судьбу за то, что свела его с Леночкой. Потому что зачастую именно она была тем крепким плечом и ласковым подзатыльником, что требовался ему, чтобы развеять грусть или внезапно напавшую хандру или отвлечься от Божецкого, к визитам к которому бы иначе неизбежно свелся бы весь его досуг и социализация.   
Даже будучи не в духе, даже в самом склочном своем настроении, она умудрялась оставаться чем-то невыразимо хорошим, и иногда Ваньке хотелось просто обнять её за плечи, уткнуться носом к кудрявые волосы и рассказать ей о том, какая она чудесная, и как же сильно за эти до смешного короткие дни он успел её полюбить.  
Беда была только в одном. Это была не совсем та любовь, которой можно было бы ожидать, которую бы хотелось ожидать, потому что это решило бы огромное количество проблем. Иногда ему становилось тесно в груди оттого, что она была рядом, такая живая и такая человечная, улыбчивая и славная, но это странное обожание было направлено, как ни парадоксально, на неё исключительно как на человека, личность, и, как он ни искал в себе, не находил ни намека на ту самую, романтическую любовь.  
Это была дружба, от которой порой было страшно дышать, и не слишком привыкшего к такому странному душевному родству Ваньку это пугало. Впрочем, гораздо чаще его тревожило собственное незатихавшее влечение к Божецкому, без которого, по его мнению, он бы жил куда спокойнее. Куда, куда спокойнее.  
Причем через какое-то время выяснилось, что и впрямь было бы спокойнее, не проводи он столько времени со своим научником, не склонным к повышенной общительности.  
Потому что однажды, когда они грелись на лавочке перед столовой, Ленка вдруг как-то внутренне подобралась и с неожиданно хмуро сведенными бровями сказала ему:  
\- Вань, ты это… там уже тетки некоторые и правда шептаться начинают. Ты намекни ему, что ли, - она как-то неопределенно повела плечами, словно решив не уточнять.  
\- Что? - он даже опешил. - Ты о чем вообще?  
\- Божецкий, - пробормотала она, словно тот мог их услышать из своего дома.  
\- Ты серьезно? - он поглядел на нее и замер, даже оторвавшись от собственных неровных записей, которые рассеянно правил, положив блокнот на колено. Жесткая, хрустящая исписанная бумага трепетала на ветру, и какое-то время этот звук был единственным, нарушавшим тишину. - Они же не всерьез? В смысле, ну… в том самом смысле? Да быть не может, ты же не серьезно.  
\- А черт их знает. Они про него насколько ничего не знают, что за эти годы неизвестности уже готовы во что угодно поверить. Тем более, что за ужином вас всегда нет обоих, или приходите вдвоем. Он смотрит на тебя, разговаривает с тобой, почти заботится. Не знаю, - она замялась, торопливо пожала плечами. - Я понимаю, что это вообще ничье дело, просто его много лет таким не видели, вот и думают… всякое. Тем более, помнишь наверное, сколько у нас в институте на нашем факультете было ребят с любой ориентацией. И все помнят.  
\- А ты? - тихо спросил он. Было тревожно задавать этот вопрос, если честно. - Ты что думаешь?  
\- Это не моё дело, - упрямо сказала она, отводя взгляд (словно у неё действительно были какие-то вполне определенные соображения на данный счет) и поднялась с рассохшейся лавки, напоследок ободряюще потрепав его по плечу. - По крайней мере до тех пор, пока ты не решишь иначе. Пойдем есть уже?  
\- Спасибо, - искренне улыбнулся он. Ленка действительно была сокровищем.

С того памятного разговора Ванька и сам начал приглядываться, сравнивать, изучать. Правда, изучать было почти нечего - Божецкий и впрямь был предельно краток и сдержан в своих социальных контактах, разве что Лене улыбался достаточно сердечно, да откровенно веселился, когда вдруг видел, как он с Ленкой дурачился. С прочими же был деловит, собран и бесконечно вежлив, словно стоял, отделенный от них огромным толстым стеклом.  
Однажды Ванька, торопливо пересекая поле на окраине станции, чтобы успеть на ужин, машинально повернул голову – он каждый раз бросал торопливый взгляд на голубой домик, повторяя глазами его контуры; почему-то это успокаивало - но только пройдя еще пару шагов по направлению к лесу, он понял, что его смутило в этот раз. Кажется, в двери не торчало ножа. Но Ванька торопился, так что времени вернуться и на всякий случай глянуть поближе у него не было – и так опаздывал.  
Впрочем, Сергей Владимирович опоздал даже сильнее, и выглядел до странного недовольным.

На следующий вечер Ванька болтал, позвякивая, ложечкой в чашке (ложечка была бессовестно украдена из станционной столовой под насмешливым взглядом Божецкого за завтраком) и, подперев голову рукой, лениво размышлял о том, что в глазах остальных их жизнь с Сергеем Владимировичем выглядит куда интереснее, что она вообще кем-то расценивается как “их” жизнь, собирательно. А на самом деле всё было настолько обыденно, что порой становилось грустно.  
Впрочем, в домике Божецкого у него уже была своя чайная ложечка, любимая кружка и даже сахар в сахарнице персонально для него, потому как Божецкий пил кофе, чай (и алкоголь с формалином, шутил он) несладкими, а Ванька увлеченно всыпал сахар ложка за ложкой под скептическим взглядом наставника.  
Но вот на самом деле что тревожило Ваньку всерьез, так это даже не собственные романтические поползновения, не глупые спекуляции сотрудников, а вещь куда более странная, да и дурацкая пожалуй что. Иногда ему становилось неловко за то, что он со своим рациональным умом будущего ученого мог - пусть хотя бы на пару секунд - всерьез рассматривать эту абсурдную идею. С другой стороны, именно аналитическая обстоятельность его разума и не позволяла ему отмахнуться.  
В Божецком было слишком много странностей. Мелких, едва заметных глазу, и потому часто ускользавших от внимания, не задевавших ни одной тревожной струны.  
Но общее ощущение не отпускало ванькиного сердца, и потому он начал прислушиваться; думать; сопоставлять.  
В самый первый вечер ручка ножа была теплой, по-человечьи теплой. А до этого он не мог отыскать Божецкого, словно тот под землю провалился. Вчера он однозначно видел, что ножа в двери не было, а тот потом опоздал.  
От дивана, на котором он ночевал в грозу, неуловимо пахло псиной, и этот запах преследовал его иногда по утрам. Неуловимое животное, пригревавшееся у него в ногах по ночам.  
Сергей Владимирович, отыскавший его в первую ночь у реки, и его шуточка про русалок. И та девушка из реки, в речи которой в первый раз тоже проскользнуло что-то этакое… Ванька решительно не мог вспомнить, что же его задело. А камень. Камень? С камнем вообще странно было.  
В конце концов, из очевидного: Божецкий заперся отшельником у моря и при всём своем очевидном таланте и перспективах, сидел там безвылазно, стараясь ни с кем не устанавливать доверительных контактов.  
Из всего этого у него получался один идиотский однозначный вывод: Сергей Владимирович был оборотнем. Никак иначе вместе факты не складывались. Как в том анекдоте про слово “вечность”.  
Потому что было еще одно, от чего он никак не мог отмахнуться при всем желании: однажды он проснулся посреди ночи, потревоженный первыми, особенно надоедливыми комарами, искусавшими ему лицо и руки, да так и замер, не решаясь пошевелиться.  
В ногах его одеяла клубком свернулась какая-то некрупная собака, размером меньше Сахарка – или это коварная ночная темнота скрадывала очертания, искажая пропорции? Ванька понимал, что попробуй он сесть в кровати или включить свет – и может потревожить животное. И ладно, если это окажется собака со станции, но что, если… Если нет?  
Ванька чувствовал себя идиотом, подозревая подобное. Но, как показывал опыт, попытки закрыть на это всё глаза приводили лишь к тому, что он ощущал себя лишь все более непролазным дураком. Вопрос, почему оборотень спит на его кровати ночь за ночью вводил его в ступор. Хуже была только мысль о том, что это вовсе не оборотень, а просто дикое животное, прикипевшее своей смутной лесной душой то ли к нему, то ли к затертому одеялу – поскольку это было бы действительно необъяснимо. А всё остальное было просто совпадением.  
Когда же Ванька, прощупывая почву, пожаловался, что однажды спугнул у себя в доме шакала, тот только посмотрел на него вопросительно, словно прося подтвердить, что правильно расслышал.  
\- Шакал, говоришь? – наконец, изумленно приподнял бровь тот. – Ты точно не перепутал спросонок?   
\- У меня, конечно, нет докторской степени, но шакала-то от собаки я отличу, - обиженно вздернул острый подбородок Ванька.  
\- Ты уверен, что это был шакал? – озадаченно потер лоб Сергей Владимирович. Честное слово, не подозревай его Ванька, он бы принял все за чистую монету и еще бы дураком себя чувствовал – ну это же надо, шакал в постели примерещился. – Шакалы здесь, конечно, водятся, - кивнул он, - но чтобы приближаться к людям? Очень сомневаюсь.  
И потер переносицу. Что явно выдавало какую-то глубокую озабоченность, насколько Ванька научился распознавать.

Чем больше дней лета утекало в прошлое, тем чаще жизнь в некоторые из дней так и норовила превратиться в неловкую игру в гляделки, в которой оба её участника не признавали своей заинтересованности. Ванька бросал короткие взгляды на Сергея Владимировича, мучительно пытаясь понять, что же происходит, и происходит ли вообще, вернее, происходит ли не только с его стороны?.. И проблема была вовсе не в этом, потому что смотреть друг на друга – это нормально; проблема была в том, что вечно теперь примешивался вопрос: а кто Божецкий такой? и поэтому любой ищущий ответы на еще не сформулированные вопросы взгляд оказывался мучительно неловким.   
А тот иногда бросал на своего студента нечитаемые, некомфортно долгие взгляды, неожиданно почти лишенные его вечного снисходительного веселья, обычно проскальзывавшего в выражении его лица. Что-то происходило, словно после первых недель привыкания и изучения начался процесс какой-то настоящей притирки. Ваньку этот процесс тревожил. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что ни единого факта, противоречащего его догадкам, пока так и не находилось.  
Но при этом Сергея Владимировича было решительно, ну просто до обидного, не в чем обвинить. Он оставался предельно корректен, никоим образом не выдавал собственной заинтересованности сверх вежливого расположения, и не допускал ни единого лишнего прикосновения. Это иногда злило, потому что еще немного, и Ванька был готов соскользнуть на извилистую тропку бесперспективной фрустрации.  
Потому что дурацкая иррациональная влюбленность, или влечение, или как это не назови - такое случается, особенно в ранние годы, но как же чертовски неудобно, когда человек вечно маячит на периферии твоей жизни, дразнит собственным присутствием, словно видит тебя и твои глупые желания насквозь и при том продолжает мягко улыбаться, делая вид, что всё в порядке. И, что еще важнее, когда он, предположительно, несуществующая мифическая сущность по совместительству, почему-то благоволящая тебе.

Когда однажды утром Ванька сидел на берегу, рассеянно кидая мелкие камешки в реку, послышался плеск, а затем к берегу прильнула его старая знакомая. Он не слышал, как та подплыла, только видел теперь её распущенные по воде длинные волосы.  
\- Привет, - махнул он ей рукой. Та милостиво кивнула, всё такая же удивительно бледная для пары прошедших недель под палящим солнцем.  
\- Слушай, - внезапно спросил он. - А что ты имела в виду в тот раз? О чем ты говорила?   
\- А что я в прошлый раз говорила? – нахмурилась она, словно не могла припомнить ничего такого.  
Ванька, если честно, и сам не мог сказать, что такого уж странного было сказано в их последнем разговоре, таком коротком и бессмысленном. Просто общее ощущение было… странным. Неуловимо сюрреалистичным, что ли.  
\- Ну, - он пожал плечами, - про русалок, которые никого не воруют. А потом вообще исчезла, оставив мне странную побрякушку. Все вместе это выглядит… - он замялся, стараясь подобрать точную, но не слишком оскорбительную формулировку. В конце концов он просто развел руками, демонстрируя, что не может даже объяснить, что именно не так.  
Девушка не дала ему закончить и расхохоталась.  
\- Ты, мне кажется, не очень хорошо понял, что здесь происходит, - улыбнулась она, положив голову на руки и улыбнувшись бледной насмешливой улыбкой.   
А потом она плеснула хвостом.  
Ванька моргнул.  
Моргнул снова. Перед глазами все еще отчетливо стоял сверкающий блеск влажной сине-зеленой крупной чешуи, промелькнувшей в воздухе.  
Когда Ванька все же смог прервать неприлично затянувшееся молчание (все это время девушка глядела на него с искренним весельем, невероятно красившим её бледное личико), то произнес, будто просил о самой обыденной вещи:  
\- О. Повтори-ка?  
Та фыркнула и демонстративно высунула хвост из воды, блестящий и обтекаемый, лениво плеснув им по поверхности. По воде пошли крупные круги, и Ванька рассеянно проследил за тем, как они расползлись по поверхности, медленно затухая.  
\- Ну хоть без обмороков и криков, - довольно хмыкнула та наконец, удостоверившись, что иной реакции не последует. - Или ты сейчас в стадии глубокого отрицания?  
Ванька только помотал головой, а потом всё же поинтересовался:  
\- И часто ты таким… занимаешься?   
Русалка лишь приподняла бровь, словно с просьбой уточнить, что он имеет в виду. Каким это “таким”, молодой человек, вы на что это там намекаете?..  
\- Ну, - он развел руками. - Пугаешь бедных ученых, убежденных в рациональности мира? Или заманиваешь в воду несчастных студентов? – поразмыслив, поинтересовался Ванька, хотя, очевидно, были вопросы и поважнее, мягко говоря. Например, про Сергея Владимировича. Раз есть русалки, то почему бы не быть оборотням? Почему бы им не быть прямо здесь, в этом несчастном заповеднике почему бы ему не оказаться шакалом, почему бы его научному руководителю не перекидываться через тесак и не ночевать у него в ногах?  
(Господи, ну и звучит, конечно)  
\- Не слишком, - кокетливо улыбнулась его собеседница. - Вы чокнутые какие-то, ученые, мало кто пугается, все рвутся исследовать. Нет утопленницам покоя ни на том свете, ни на этом, - вздохнула она театрально, хотя до этого, как заметил Ванька, она не дышала в принципе – теперь он внимательно приглядывался к ней на предмет таких вещей. – В смысле, наоборот, - поморщилась она. – Ну, ты понял, ни на каком короче.  
\- То есть, ты прямо как положено русалка? Мертвая?  
Та поглядела на него удивительно мрачно, как может пожалуй, смотреть только действительно очень мертвая прелестница, и отчего-то у Ваньки возникла стойкая уверенность, что получить тяжелым хвостом по лицу будет очень, очень неприятно. И не потому что мокро или пахнет рыбой.  
\- Как положено, как положено, - наконец, сменила гнев на милость та. – Утопилась еще в восемнадцатом веке. И до тех пор пока Сережка не приехал, с трудом спасалась от всех вас, исследователей, - она закатила свои темные красивые глаза, пытаясь передать все отчаяние этих трех веков. Тени с сиреневатым отливом под её глазами неплохо справлялись с этой задачей, и русалка напоминала картину Мунка.  
\- Сережка, - тупым эхом отозвался Ванька. – А он что, тебя исследовать не хочет?  
\- Да он-то понимает, каково это, когда в тебя тыкают пальцем как в чудо света, - она осеклась и остро, пристально глянула ему в лицо. – Так ты не знаешь, - констатировала она, увидев секундное замешательство. – Тогда это не моя тайна, чтобы о ней говорить.  
Этого Ваньке оказалось достаточно. Ему теперь тоже можно было ни о чем не говорить, подтверждений хватало. И это надо было осмыслить, провести аккомодацию картины мира, что ли - или себя в этой картине?..  
Ванька поднялся с травы и отрывисто кивнул, прощаясь с русалкой, но вдруг остановился и спросил, не удержавшись:  
\- А чем ты тут три века занимаешься? Три века где угодно, а уж тем более в реке - это же невероятно долго. Особенно в реке, - подумав, уточнил он. - Ни друзей, ни семьи, ни телевизора на худой конец.  
\- Журналы читаю. Газеты иногда, если совсем ничего нет. Мне приносят, те, кто знает обо мне.  
Ванька мысленно кивнул: читать журнальчики для девицы из восемнадцатого века – это не так уж плохо, идет… плывет в ногу со временем. Небось теперь и в геополитике, и в моде от скуки разбирается, три века как мертвая девица.  
Русалка со вздохом добавила:  
\- Собрания сочинений из библиотеки я-то уже три года назад опять все по седьмому кругу перечитала. Вот и приходится «Вестниками орнитологии» перебиваться, - куда-то в пространство грустно сообщила она, подперев ладонью щеку. - Разбираться в проблемах популяций южных соловьев.  
Судя по её голосу, особых проблем в жизни соловьев не наблюдалось, и следить там было не за чем.  
«Вот тебе за твой снобизм», - мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник Ванька, смутившийся своих недавних снисходительных мыслей. И поклялся себе принести русалке свою электронную книжку – пусть хоть этим летом ей будет повеселее. Скорее всего, в местной библиотеке еще советского разлива всякой фантастики и махрового постмодернизма было исчезающе мало.

Тем же вечером Ванька довольно щурился в темноту, надевая на шею камушек, который ему подарила безымянная русалка. Камешек и спустя три недели казался слегка влажным, будто чуть-чуть не досох под жарким кавказским солнцем. Все это время он нечасто надевал его, попросту забыв о подарке, но теперь хотел кое-что проверить. Если честно, он был даже отчасти зол на Сергея Владимировича, на этот его почти снисходительный смешок по поводу шакала, спящего на его постели. Ванька дураком не был, и выставлять его дурачком, придумавшим себе сказок на томной морской природе было попросту нечестно.   
В конце концов, именно Божецкий камня не трогал и велел на ночь снимать. Уж явно не потому что тревожился, как бы шнурок во сне не доставил ему дискомфорта.  
В ту ночь никто не пришел. Как и в следующую. Одеяло было успокаивающе прохладным утром, а ванькин сон – не таким спокойным. А на третью ночь он, лежа без сна, услышал, как кто-то недовольно чихнул у его двери, задел когтями рассохшиеся половицы. И выскользнул тенью за дверь. Впрочем, на следующий день Сергей Владимирович смотрел на него как обычно, а Ванька, с вежливым лицом глядя в ответ, тоскливо размышлял, как у этого человека может ничего не отражаться на лице.

Они опять пили. В конце концов, чем еще должна заниматься группка молодых ученых на природе, как не процеживанием этилового спирта через собственный организм?  
Ваньке осточертело всё. Это напряжение, которое, казалось, он мог бы ухватить пальцами, звеневшее между ним и Божецким, или, по крайней мере, внутри самого Ваньки.  
Он устал от своих странных догадок, которые давно уже имели все необходимое, чтобы вырасти из гипотезы в почти обоснованную теорию. Но не мог же он в лоб спросить Божецкого о таком? Особенно после того уничижительного разговора о шакале.  
Ванька был очень, очень зол, и потому то и дело махал очередную порцию, плескавшуюся на дне, почти не глядя и не дыша. Алкоголь горячим комом прокатывался вниз, оставляя после себя блаженно жгучий след. Хотелось напиться ровно до состояния приятно ватного и неподконтрольного тела и, свернувшись теплым клубком, уснуть мягким пьяным сном, зарывшись в одеяло. И не думать, бога ради, больше не думать, хотя бы одну ночь. Или побеспокоиться о дипломной практике, о грядущих сложностях, о чем угодно, лишь бы не о Божецком, до которого с катастрофической скоростью норовил схлопнуться его мир, и без того не слишком большой.  
На станции у него почти не было интернета, и потому он уже отвык от социальных сетей, от сериалов по ночам (кроме того немногого, что успел скачать с собой перед отъездом), от встреч с друзьями, от всего того, чем была наполнена его жизнь в городе. Цивилизация словно стремительно утекала сквозь пальцы, оставляя после себя лишь соль шумевшего на улице моря и редкий свет в окнах станции.  
Достаточно захмелев, Ванька решительно поднялся и не слишком уверенно направился к двери, запнувшись о невысокий порожек и изредка чертыхаясь. Вопросы друзей он проигнорировал, а те и не сильно настаивали На улице слегка моросило, и прохладный воздух в первые секунды выбивал дух после спертой, тяжелой духоты жилой комнаты, в которой пили и курили.  
Он задрал голову и подставил лицо мелким каплям, слегка приходя в себя и надеясь, что очень скоро - желательно, прежде чем забарабанит в дверь Сергея Владимировича - поймет, что идти к нему в таком виде было бы затеей идиотской, и лучше не стоит. И не пойдет, избежав потенциально очень, очень неловкого разговора, от которого впоследствии и откреститься-то будет не так уж и просто.  
Голова слегка прояснилась, но бушующее пламя иррациональной обиды, словно у ребенка, узнавшего, что ему должно было придти письмо из волшебной школы, но не пришло из-за какой-то глупости, не угасало.  
Он понял, что будь что будет - он пойдет со своими дурацкими вопросами, и задаст их Сергею Владимировичу. Потому что жизнь медленно, но верно превращалась во что-то тревожное и напряженное.


End file.
